zerimcampaignsettingfandomcom-20200213-history
Half Giants
Half Giants Half giants came into the world of Zerim as slaves to the Kreen Empire of old. They eventually earned their freedom, claiming the swampy region of Jutai as their homeland. Personality ''' Half giants often display curiosity, a willingness to learn, and a general tendency towards kindness. Half giant culture is similar to that of the Kreen, in that Half Giants are rarely ever alone. The seek constant companionship and hate being without company. Other than that, Half Giant culture is a mix of cultures from around the world. '''Physical Description Physically, the half‐giant is enormous, standing about 11 1/2 feet tall and weighing around 1,200 pounds. Half‐giants have thick hair, which is often kept braided (especially among females) or in a single tail that hangs behind the head and down the back. They dress in garb suitable to their occupation or environment. Half‐giants mature at about 24 years of age and can live about 170 years. Relations The most powerful warriors in Zerim, half giants seem content to dwell in humanity’s shadow. Half Giants tend to be friendly and eager to please, adopting the lifestyles, skills, and values of those they admire. A half‐giant character who encounters a new situation looks around him to see what other people are doing. For example, a half‐giant character that happens upon a Dwarven stone quarry may watch the dwarves, and then start quarrying stone himself. If he can make a living at it, he will continue to quarry stone just like his neighbor dwarves do; otherwise he will move on to something else. Alignment Half‐giants can switch attitudes very quickly, taking on new values to fit new situations. A half‐giant whose peaceful farming life is disrupted by marauders may soon adopt the morals of the renegades who sacked his village. A half‐giant’s nature is to switch his alignment aspect to imitate or otherwise react to a significant change around him. Half Giant Lands Half Giants have no true lands of their own. Most Half Giants come from Jutai, a grassland region, but this country is owned by the Tel Mherin and has very little autonomy. Despite the Half Giant’s friendly nature, Jutai is constantly at odds with the Swampfolk and the Kreen. Magic If a half‐giant’s companions accept wizardry, then the half‐giant will also accept it. If a half‐giant’s companions hate wizardry, then the half‐giant will be as eager as anyone to join in stoning a wizard. Among sophisticated companions who accept preserving magic but despise defiling magic, all but the brightest half‐giants are likely to become confused, looking to their companions to see how they should react. Religion Most half giants do not display any affinity for the worship of one element over another, but some revere Oruer. Language All half‐giants speak the Common speech of slaves. Whatever tongue she speaks, the half‐giant’s voice is pitched so low as to occasionally be difficult to understand. Names Marek, Arogan, Jaramay, Saloren, Nazad, Basten Adventurers Half giants are usually led to adventure by interesting companions of other races. Society Half Giants possess very little cultural identity of their own. Instead they adopt the customs and beliefs of those other cultures in which they live. Because of this, half giants routinely change their alignment to match those around them who most influence them. Half Giants can be found from one end of Zerim to the other, and often congregate in or near other population centers, absorbing the culture. Unlike some other bastard races, half‐giants can reproduce. A single offspring is produced from half‐giant unions after almost a year of pregnancy. Though omnivorous, half‐giants are tremendous consumers of water and food. They require twice the amount of food and water than humans. Clothing and equipment need twice the material to construct to fit a half‐giant, leading to higher prices for half giants. Half‐giants tend to damage objects and buildings around them through accidents of size alone. Some considerate half‐giants camp outside city walls to avoid causing too much damage, but the draw of a city’s culture and the below average intellect of most half‐giants limits the number of half‐giants who do so. Half Giant Racial Traits ● Ability Score: Half-giants are renowned for their great strength and dull wits. They gain +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, and -2 Intelligence ● Type: Half-giants are Humanoid creatures with the giant subtype. ● Size: Half-giants are large creatures and as such gain a +2 size bonus to Strength and a –2 size penalty to Dexterity, take a –1 size penalty to their AC, a –1 size penalty on attack rolls, a +1 bonus on combat maneuver checks and to their CMD, and a –4 size penalty on Stealth checks. A Large creature takes up a space that is 10 feet by 10 feet and has a reach of 5 feet. ● Base Speed: Half-giants have a base speed of 30 feet. ● Languages: Half-giants begin play speaking Common. Half-giants with high Intelligence scores can choose Elven, Dwarven, Gith, Giant and Terran. Half-giants will often pick up a race's tongue if imitating them long enough. ● Axis Alignment: One aspect of the half-giant’s alignment must be fixed, and chosen during character creation. The other half must be chosen when they awake each morning. They are only bound to that alignment until they sleep again. For example, a half-giant may have a fixed lawful alignment. Every morning, he must choose to be lawful good, lawful neutral or lawful evil. This alignment change is not mandatory. ● Darkvision: Half-giants can see in the dark up to 60 feet. ● Gatecrasher: Half-giants gain a +2 racial bonus on Strength checks to break objects and a +2 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks to sunder. ● Natural Armor: Half-giants have a +2 natural armor bonus to AC.